


Pieces Of The People We Love

by nandonman



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fean - Freeform, Finn is cute, Gen, M/M, More tags to come with chapters, Sean is reflective, sinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandonman/pseuds/nandonman
Summary: One-shots to commemorate some moments between Sean and the characters in LIS2. Based around the theme of Sean taking with him pieces of the people he loves.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz & Original Character(s), Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pieces Of The People We Love

_ I’d never watched the sunset like this before. Like, really watched it. “Lose yourself, just for a little while. Till the sun disappears behind those trees.” Finn told me that. Feels . . . poetic. _

“You working on your next masterpiece, Picasso?”

Sean’s head snapped up from where it was craned over his sketchbook.

“What?”

Sean blinked, gathering his thoughts as Finn continued.

“Nothin’. You just seem really . . .” Finn waved his hand as if he could summon the right words from thin air. “Intense about it. Focused.”

Sean closed his sketchbook and leaned back on the palms of his hands, glancing at the retreating sun with wide eyes.

“Oh. I’m just . . . taking it all in, I guess.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Now don’t take offense to this sweetie, but your attention seems pretty taken by that paper, and pretty far from the moment.”

Sean furrowed his brows.

“Now, not to say that you have to do one thing or the other, but--” Finn’s head bobbed as he made vague motions with his hands. Sean was captured by it.

“--I just don’t get why you’d spend your time drawin’, when you could be right here, right now. You feel me, Sean?”

“Yeah,” Sean said, a lilt to his voice indicating he had more to say. He leaned forward then, legs drawing up as he placed his sketchbook to the side and laid his arms across the tops of his knees.

“But it’s different. When I draw something, I take a piece of it with me. Makes it real, when I’m looking back on it.”

Finn hummed, taking another hit from the joint between his fingers. Sean watched as he exhaled, smoke coloring the air around him.

Finn didn’t respond, and somehow, Sean found it fitting. He looked back up at the sky, vibrant colors slowly herded around the earth by the night. He wondered where in the world those colors were going. Who was getting them, now that it was dark in California.

Sean felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over at his friend. Finn held his free hand outstretched towards him, offering his joint. Sean glanced at it. There was enough for two.

With a smile, Sean took the roll from his hand and put it to his lips. He felt Finn’s eyes on him as he breathed it in, and wondered if Finn felt the same way earlier, when Sean was watching him.

Smoke billowed into the air as Finn stretched his arms.

“Ohh, Sean, my man.”

Sean glanced at him, and as he did, everything became . . . still. His movements slowed, stopped, became insignificant as he watched the far away look in Finn’s eyes.

“D’you ever . . . think about it all? With the trees and shit.”

“Uh . . . I’m not following.”

“Let me finish, honey.”

Sean flushed lightly but stayed quiet. Finn’s hands were relaxed, one laying limply over his bent knee, the other in the grass. His brows furrowed while he thought up what to say.

“There’s, uh. Well there’s this theory I have. Not a clone theory--I ain’t Penny.” Sean smiled and shook his head. “But . . .”

Finn brought his leg closer to himself, resting his elbow atop his knee and holding his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I wonder if the memories we make here--wherever we go--stay. When all of us are gone. Just--think about it. Haven’t you ever felt like the place you’re in is alive? Like somebody’s memories are here, years old, just . . . sunk into that grass.”

Finn bit his lip, and Sean gulped.

“Yeah, like . . . Who knows what kind of wild things these woods have seen! How many people have had sex right here, right where we’re sitting?”

Sean grimaced. “Um, gross. Thanks for that thought, Finn.”

Finn chuckled. “Gotchu. But really. You know what I’m saying? Or do I sound like too much weed and a beautiful sight distracting me?”

Sean knew he probably meant the sunset, but Finn was staring right at him when he referenced a ‘beautiful sight.’ Sean rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, um . . . no, I think I get it.”

Sean turned his attention to the trees in front of him, thinking of what to say. But even as he did, a silence appeared between them like a sweet smell. Comfortable. Right.

Sean passed the joint back to Finn who took it with hands pressed together like in a prayer, a small smile on his lips. He broke the stance to take a drag, and Sean tore his eyes away.

He took a breath, inhaling the scent of weed and trees and forest animals he’d become so used to these past weeks.

Then, as that feeling of wonder stretched out with the night sky above him, Sean picked up his sketchbook and the pencil lying in the crease.

_ “Lose yourself, just for a little while. Till the sun disappears behind those trees.” _

Sean stared at those words before adding his own below them.

_ We’ve made it this far, and because of that, I got to have this moment with Finn. We could have been caught so many times, but we weren’t. We’re here. Daniel and I are safe right now. And isn’t that what matters? _

Sean dropped his pencil, looking back up at the sky. It was dark out now, the last of the pink disappearing from the sky. His eyes fell closed, and he breathed it all in. The forest, the rocks,  the grass, the leaves. Weed and a tattooed boy he’d come to love, one way or another. And for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace.

Maybe this wasn’t the way he or Daniel wanted things to be, but this is how they were. And that . . . that was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really inspired to write this. It's a really cool thing, watching a sunset. An even cooler thing is realizing you're still alive to see it.


End file.
